


Epifania

by michirukaiou7



Category: Glass no Kamen | Glass Mask
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Extra/MemedelleRicorrenze/2009svalentine.html">St. Valentine's Meme 2009, (Chu) 05. L'universo si ferma un istante / perché vuole ammirarti</a></p><p>Masumi Hayami aveva visto decine e decine di volte Chigusa Tsukikage dal vivo e molte di più nelle registrazioni dei suoi film, sceneggiati e pieces teatrali; conosceva la sua voce, il suo volto, il modo stesso di camminare e muoversi, solenne, da primadonna, anche quando non era su un palco o sotto dei riflettori. Anzi, come se lei si trovasse sempre sotto i riflettori.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epifania

Masumi Hayami aveva visto decine e decine di volte Chigusa Tsukikage dal vivo e molte di più nelle registrazioni dei suoi film, sceneggiati e pieces teatrali; conosceva la sua voce, il suo volto, il modo stesso di camminare e muoversi, solenne, da primadonna, anche quando non era su un palco o sotto dei riflettori. Anzi, come se lei si trovasse  _sempre_ sotto i riflettori.  
Eppure, quando quel giorno la vide, nell’irreale scenario della valle che aveva dato vita alla  _Dea Scarlatta_ , comprese il sentimento ossessivo che aveva segnato la vita di suo padre; non era l’assurda passione per un’opera, non era l’amore per una donna o per un personaggio: non si poteva guardare la Dea Scarlatta di Chigusa Tsukikage e non innamorarsi di tanta grandezza. Ogni gesto della Dea era ammantato di maestà, ogni mossa della sua controparte umana era fatta di dolce innocenza: era incredibile che la stessa persona stesse dando corpo e voce a due creature così diverse, così come era surreale che la potenza espressiva di quella donna fosse tale con una maschera a celarle il viso.  
E quando Akoia, con voce incantevole, prese a descrivere al suo amato il mondo così come lei riusciva a percepirlo, a descrivergli il canto del Cielo e della Terra che regolava i ritmi del Cosmo, per un lunghissimo istante gli parve che tutta la valle, la gente lì riunita, gli alberi, il vento, il corso stesso del fiume si fermassero, incantati, davanti al miracolo di una donna ormai anziana che, con il solo aiuto di un copione vecchio di decenni e del suo talento, diveniva fanciulla ed infine Dea.  
Fu in quel momento che Masumi Hayami capì cosa aveva fatto innamorare suo padre, perché era la stessa sorte che era toccata a lui con quella ragazzina: era la fascinazione totale, assoluta, per una semplice donna che riusciva, col solo potere della voce e dei gesti, a diventare Dea.


End file.
